1. Field
The present invention relates to electronics and, more specifically but not exclusively, to Doherty amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
The best solution for the amplification of RF signals in modern telecommunication systems is currently based on the Doherty amplifier architecture, which consists of a main amplifier branch and one or more peak amplifier branches whose signals are combined through a network of one or more quarter-wave transformers and delivered to a load. The Doherty amplifier architecture utilizes a load-pulling effect between the main and peak amplifier branches to modulate the load impedance seen by the main amplifier branch in accordance with the instantaneous input RF power, which results in higher amplifier efficiency.